littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Muppets101/Archive 1
Thanks! Thanks for helping me out with creating profiles, Phil. Do you know how I can put the picture into the profile? Also is there anyway of getting rid of all adds Google keeps putting up? Bigmick284 03:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey Michael, the picture for the pages go right above the template and if there is anymore it goes right after. To get rid of the ads, if you use Mozilla Firefox install the plugin Adblock Plus. Once installed, right click on an ad and click "Block this frame" than that should take care of the ads. :) -- Phillip (talk) 13:31, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks again, Phil. Bigmick284 08:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Edwards page Hey Phil, I hope you like what I've done with the Edwards page. It's something I've been thinking of for a while but wasn't quite sure how to do it. It makes the page more interesting and more appealing for people to read. I'd like to do it with other character pages as well etc PLEASE don't delete the pictures, I'm still organising it and sorting it through. :) Bigmick284 03:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) A Great Trivia/Info Site Hey Phil, thanks for making me an Administrator and for filling me on all the new buttons etc. I'll do my upmost best to help the site and make it grow and so on. Anyway, I thought you might be interested in this Little House site, it's full of some very interesting trivia and notes. http://littlehouse.sphosting.com/index.html Oh and I'm trying something out with the Edwards page... Bigmick284 01:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Continued Discussion OK, Phil. That all sounds fine. :) Bigmick284 07:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Phil I just wanted you to know I still visit often here at the site, I just don't know what to update. We should maybe discuss a little more on that, as I think we both have different ideas for the site and I don't want to go against what you want to do. That's the reason why I took down some of my templates for the Season 1 and 2 pages- because I don't really want to go against what you have in mind. Bigmick284 07:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, the way those pages were before were fine; So I'll go ahead and change them back. Also, I don't own this site, Wikia does; and I administrator it. If you like I'll set you up with admin rights and we can gets a format made on how we'd like things to look like on the site. -- Phillip (talk) 15:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Edits? Hi, Phillip, thanks for the welcome. I figured you'd know the answer to this. I've heard that some of the DVD's are taken from the syndicated copies, so they're missing scenes. Do you know anything about this? Thanks, and I feel old because I watched all 10 years of the show on NBC! -- Ken (talk) 02:54, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken, the Imavision Little House episode sets are syndicated, but I can't tell the difference. Prior to buying the DVD sets I watched the show on TVLand for years, and I'm sure those were syndicated too. -- Phillip (talk) 15:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Behind the Scenes Hey Phil, where did you get those behind the scenes pictures? Such as Michael Landon in the bear suit? They are awesome! Bigmick284 12:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey Michael, the one of Michael Landon in the bear suit came from a documentary about him that came with Highway to Heaven season 1. It's great to see you here again! -- Phillip (talk) 15:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Future Seasons Hey Phil, I just wanted to let you know it's going to be hard for me to supply pictures of Season 4+ of Little House. I live in Australia and only Season 1 and 2 have been released and Season 3 is due out for release at the end of this month. I do know a lot though thanks to reading a lot on the net. Bigmick284 10:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Michael, just contributing info is great! I live in the US and over here all of the seasons have been released. -- Phillip (talk) 16:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Lucky! I really want the rest of the series to be released here. No sign of that though (although I was suprised when Season 3 was announced to be released).Bigmick284 04:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Great News! Season 4 of Little House has been announced to be released here in Australia in July. This is hopefully a positive sign that the rest of the series is going to be released! Bigmick284 08:31, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Posting Pictures Phil, how does one actually post pictures. I'm still unfamiliar with a lot here. Thanks. :) -Michael. :Hey Michael, to upload a picture simply click the link on the left side of the page. That will take you to an actual form where you actually upload the photo, be sure to select the "fair use" in the licensing area. Let me know if you have any problems. Also, instead of putting -Michael after each of your talk page edits it might be easier to enter four tildes ~~~~ after your message which automatically signs your name and places a date stamp. Thanks! -- Phillip (talk) 01:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) OK. I think I get you. Good it worked. I also answered a question you asked me last Sunday on my own talk. Bigmick284 01:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Picture In regards to the picture of Jack, you have the wrong dog pictured on the page. (I'm talking about the second picture, not the first picture) The picture is of the dog that Laura and Almanzo had right after they were married, Old Shep. I don't know how to change it to an accurate photo, which would be a drawing by Garth Williams anyway. I had to change the description of Jack in the books. Also, I am interested in helping to "flesh out" this site with descriptions and the like, but I am not sure what to say. I don't want to say things that everyone already knows. Something else, I have no idea where you are getting these fine pictures to illustrate the pages with. Birdy46 18:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey Birdy46, thanks for pointing out that picture of Old Shep, I'll get that replaced. About the pictures, thanks! I use Windows Media Player to take a screen shot of them, and then fixing them up in Photoshop. Thanks for contributing to the site, it's fairly new yet, so there's lots of time to flesh out and clean up pages. -- Phillip (talk) 21:02, 5 April 2008 (UTC) A Forum? Hey Phil, I think a great idea for the site would be a forum. It would be easier to get help, advice on articles and the the like. -Michael :Good idea, I'll set one up -- Phillip (talk) 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Misspellings Is there where I can ask a question? I have seen misspellings of some characters' names (Adam Kendall, not Kendell, Almanzo, not Almonzo, etc.). What do you think of this? Sarah7580 19:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for pointing those out!, I'll move those to the correct titles. -- Phillip (talk) 20:59, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome Cheers, :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 01:12, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Muppets101 -- we are excited to have Little House on the Prairie Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro